The Pokemon Games
by ducksducksducks
Summary: A Pokespe version of the Hunger Games. The Dexholders and some other characters take part in this. T for violence(obviously) and language.


**I got this idea after I played the Hunger Games Simulator. It's really fun. Although this isn't the most original idea ever...**

 **I'll be using the Dexholders for this. Because there isn't enough of them, I threw in Wally(yes, he will have the respiratory issue), Riley, N, Lyra(no, she is NOT the same person as Crystal), and Bianca.**

 **Want to know the fun part(besides the deaths)? I have a winner in mind, but that could spin 360 degrees and go to someone else. And the other fun part? I shall have three survivors because I am so nice :) One's obviously the winner, but the other two, I'm not sure. Actually, I have some people I want to live. Maybe I'll set up a poll.**

 **One last thing: the districts won't have the same industry as the original ones.**

* * *

Their parents always talked about how when they were young, the world was peaceful, even enjoyable. Fishing was rather a hobby. Money was not a concern. Healthcare was free. There were always contests and other forms of entertainment every day.

Of course, there was the occasional acts of evil, but the police took care of it easily.

The years of peace ended about 20 years ago, when the evil groups broke the calm surface and quickly gained control of the six regions. They then split them into 12 districts. Life was harder and less pleasant. Some fished just to scrape by. Berries were the main food source. People looked older than they really were.

In District 1, the main industry were entertainment. Many of the citizens were actors and actresses, but the pay felt little to the amount of work they did. They rehearsed day and night to give the Capitol's citizens flashy shows and loud performances on TV without much pay.

After singing the same 9 songs, Blue went offstage to get some water for her throat. Her forehead was shiny with sticky sweat. She wiped off the "beauty": alabaster foundation, pink sparkly eye shadow and mascara, and hot pink lipstick that felt like thin concrete. Her head felt free as she lifted off the platinum blonde wig with bows everywhere. The purple eye contacts came off last.

In the mirror, Blue sighed with relief. This was the real her. Not Briana, the girl who she was acting as. Plain old Blue. Plain old brown hair, blue eyes, and skin that didn't look like it was made out of plaster.

Packing her bag with her costume, Blue headed home. On her way back, she saw Red, a boy from her neighborhood, posing for a clothing advertisement. She laughed as he tried to flex too hard and an awkward smile grew on his face. He saw the giggling brunette and rolled his eyes.

"Hi, honey. How was the rehearsal?" her mother asked as Blue walked through the door.

"My throat hurts," she complained.

Blue's mother sighed sadly. "If only I could help."

-District 2-

Green groaned as he went to feed the pigs. The lucky Capitol; getting all of this meat they didn't deserve. All they did was sit around, dress up in the dumbest fashions(should they even be called fashions?), and profited off of misery. People of the districts got the scraps, although District 2 got a bit more.

"To reward you for your hard work! Haha!" Giovanni, leader of the evil organization, had said. Bullshit.

"Here you go, you disgusting future scraps of meat," Green muttered as he emptied the bucket of slop into the trough. The pink animals scurried to lick it. Green trudged away, slowed down by the wet mud.

Daisy, his sister, was cooking their meal. What defined as a meal for District 2 were two pieces of low quality bacon, two Sitrus berries, and some vegetables.

"How's Gramps?" he asked Daisy.

"Better. The cold's going away. Do you think there are Grepa berries in the forest? They're kind of rare, but it would make him recover quicker."

Without a word, Green put on a pair of gloves and boots. The forest was filled with berries, but they were deep into the woods. People were scared to go far. For Green, his grandfather was everything to him. He was the one that raised the two when their parents died of an epidemic that swept the district.

"Hi!" Yellow, a short girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, greeted. She was a friend of his. She liked animals a lot and claimed that she could speak to them. Green tried his best to play along with her and "Piggy".

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Gramps has a cold, so I went to look for Grepa berries in the forest."

"Can I help?" Yellow put on her famous puppy dog eyes and cheerful smile, knowing that the tough young man always succumbed to innocent female faces.

"Fine," he said. "Hurry, it'll be dark in a few hours."

-District 3-

The carrots piled up on the wagon, giving Crystal a hard time pulling it. How she wished to have a whole carrot to herself and not just-

"Stop thinking so selfishly!" she scolded herself. A whole carrot. One could only dream of it. Living in the Capitol must be wonderful. Having the larger apples, the mouth watering pastries, and the steamy hot baths. On TV, she had seen an advertisement on silky bed sheets. Was Giovanni putting them on air to taunt them?

"What's up?" A boy was behind her, grinning.

"Gold? What are you doing here?"

"I offered to help you pick the carrots. Don't be so rude."

"Hmph, fine. You pull the wagon though."

As Crystal was bending over to plucking the orange vegetable from the soil, she saw out of the corner of her eye, that Gold's eyes kept drifting to her butt.

"Hey! You just offered to help because you want to see my ass!" Crystal accused, her face redder than the tomatoes she was supposed to harvest tomorrow. She put her hands over her bottom.

"Chill, girl. I'm a guy. What else do you expect me look at?" Gold shrugged his shoulders. and looked away.

In response, Crystal kicked his leg. He just laughed, which infuriated her even more.

"Stop it, you disgusting pervert!"

"What are you guys doing out there?" Crystal's mom yelled out.

The two looked at each other before returning to work.

-District 4-

 _Shit_ , Silver thought. _They're probably onto me._ The gold necklace was hidden in his pockets, stolen from a factory. _Better run._

"You! With the red hair! Stop right now!" A boy with blonde hair, named Pearl, burst out the front doors, sprinting towards Silver. "Hey, I said stop!"

Silver ignored Pearl's futile commands to halt. He tried to blend in a crowd of people. Still, the red-haired boy could hear Pearl's voice getting closer. Silver had to go home, fast.

Silver's "home" was a small cube that used to be a bedroom of some sort. The rest of the old house had crumbled away to concrete blocks and dust. The necklace in his pocket made a soft sound and he walked past the rocks. A black market was in the district, but the Capitol didn't know...yet.

What should he get with this? Half a pound of beef or some bird? He sat on the dirty bed, wondering how he had survived 17 years in this hell. He knew no parents or any comforting childhood memories. The earliest memory he could recall was a man that dropped him off in this place when he was 6 or 7. Since then, Silver used his thieving skills to get by.

Pearl stomped his foot, cursing at himself for letting him get away. "I'll get him next time!" he swore. "Little shithead!" The blonde stomped all the way back to the factory, where he made jewelry for the rich Capitol citizens.

The gold and other precious gems mined from District 12 were sent here. As a result, Pearl's mother gave him this name, after his father proposed to her with a small pearl ring he made. They weren't exactly poor, but they didn't have money for a silver fur coat for the winter.

"Did you get him?" his mother asked as she drew some more designs.

"No. How dare he steal that!"

"Oh, you're always so hot-headed and rash. Just like your father." She smiled dreamily of their moments before the takeover.

"If only I could strangle Giovanni; that bastard." Pearl growled.

This time his mother didn't tell him to watch his language.

-District 5-

Platinum looked out the window, looking at men who chopped down trees with an ax.

She was the mayor's daughter, which made her slightly richer than the people in District 5. Not that it could make a difference. Her money couldn't solve the hardships of the people. Maybe if she was Giovanni's daughter, she could change something. But who would want to be that horrible man's child? Giovanni did reveal that he had a child, but was snatched away when the boy was 5. Platinum hoped that his child was in good hands, or at least safe.

The doorbell rang. The girl got off the sofa and looked out the window. It was Diamond, the son of a baker. He made very fine cakes, although he was a bit clumsy at decorating them. Usually he asked Platinum to help with the icing.

"Hello, Diamond! Are those cakes we are going to decorate?" she asked.

"Yes, and it's a special order. For Giovanni." Diamond scowled in disgust at the dictator's name.

The small vanilla cakes were a light shade of golden brown, 12 in total.

"I shall do my best to make the icing as horrible as possible," Platinum declared. It would serve him right.

"Perhaps if we added some poison," Diamond added. "Or laxatives! He'll have a _blast_ at the toilet!" The two laughed at the image of the cruel man suffering in the bathroom.

"I am going to tie my hair," Platinum said. "I shall be right back." She went into the bathrooms to wash her hands and pulled her hair back. When she came back, Diamond was humming.

"You're in a good mood today," she commented.

"I just like decorating with you." Realizing how that sounded, he quickly added, "I mean, I don't really have any other friends."

An hour of silence passed as Diamond made his famous icing and Platinum squeezing them onto the pastries.

"I have to say, Platinum, that this is the worst job you ever did." Diamond chuckled at the sight of 12 colorful cakes with asymmetrical shapes and uneven distributing of the sprinkles.

"Why, thank you Diamond. I hope Giovanni enjoys them."

"What can we do now?" Diamond asked.

"Let's draw Giovanni in the funniest scenes. But we'll have to burn them afterwards," Platinum suggested.

46 pages and 6 hours of howling laughter later, Diamond had to leave for dinner. She bid him goodbye, and took his drawings to burn. However, Platinum kept one sheet, the best one he had drawn, folded up and kept in her pocket.

-District 6-

"I don't want to write a book. I want to take a walk," Black complained. "Who cares about the district's 'glorious' history? It's not like anyone can afford books."

Black's mother ruffled his brown hair. "Oh, honey, me too. But this is the only way we can earn money. Why don't you write an action magazine?"

He groaned. The figurines seemed to taunt him, as if saying, "You know you can't buy me. I'm only for the rich people."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Defeated, Black went to go find White, a professional magazine writer. Also one of his friends.

"Hi, Black. What brings you here today?" White's back was turned around, typing on the computer, but for some reason she could sense anyone behind her. That brought the end to Black's surprise pranks.

"I want to write an action magazine."

"Don't fool me. I know your mother forced you to."

"I don't want to!"

"Me neither, Black. I want to be in District 1, directing a play." White's eyes looked at the directors enviously. How come they got to direct plays? How come they go to do what she always wanted to do? Being a magazine writer was the second thing she wanted to do, but it gave her nowhere near the enjoyment she would experience of leading a show.

Black huffily sat down in front of the computer and booted it up. "It's _booooring_!"

White just laughed as she watched him looking at action games. In a few minutes, he would be typing away, unaware of his surroundings. That's just how he was. Anxious to move and be active. Impatient. Rash.

She looked back at the computer screen. She was supposed to edit a model, someone named Blue. Looking at her, White sighed. She had to ruin Blue's nice brown hair and blue eyes by adding makeup and special effects for an advertisement.

"Black?"

No response. He was engrossed in the colors of the text.

"Black!"

"What?"

"Heehee. Nothing."

"Why do you like distracting me?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to write an article."

This was how every day was. Poking fun and typing. A better life compared to the other districts. But like Black said, incredibly _boring_.

-District 7-

"There's a secret entrance to the Capitol building right here." Rakutsu pointed to the diagram. We will invade here-"

"Sir, sir, I have some important news!" A rebel burst through the door. "Our spies report that if we find this man, the Games will stop and peace might be restored."

"Might?"

"It's a possibility."

Rakutsu dismissed the audience of rebels. "What are you saying?"

"This young man-" The rebel pointed to a picture of a boy with red hair. "-may be the cause of the Hunger Games."

"How do you know this?" He snatched the paper away.

"Ghetsis' office. He was talking to some girl. Apparently her mission is to murder him so that their power will last for eternity."

"Tell me more."

"He lives in District 4. Very elusive. _Giovanni's son_."

"What about the girl?"

"Name's Faitsu...that's all I know, actually."

The rebel leader knew her. He had tried flirting with her, but she always turned him away. Turned around and ran, actually.

Rakutsu thought of the best plan that they could do. "Find him and deliver him to the Capitol."

"That's all?"

His glare was all it took for the rebel to stop questioning him.

 _Soon_ , Rakutsu thought, _all this will be over._

-District 8-

"Here's another one," Sapphire grunted as she pulled up a fish.

"Ew, do I really have to touch that?" Ruby recoiled in horror. He hated slimy things.

"Yes, you idiot!" She cast the fishing pole again.

Ruby looked into the pale eyes of the fish. It was a good size, so it would fetch a decent amount of money.

"If you're that much of a coward, there's some gloves on top of the icebox," Sapphire said.

Flinching, Ruby grabbed the fish by the tail and slowly made his way towards the ice chest. It flopped and flailed, making him scream and toss it back into the water. _Uh oh._

Unfortunately, Sapphire was watching. She dropped her fishing poll and went silent. She slowly turned her head around to face Ruby, eyes full of blue poison.

"What the FUCK did you just do?!" Sapphire lunged at him, pinning him of the grass. "That fish was a fucking good one! Can you imagine how much that thing could sell for? Do you want to starve, you dick?" Her mouth started to screech swear words that would even make the devil shocked.

"Sapphire, your pole," Ruby choked out. She swiveled her head around. A fish was dragging her pole to the water. She screamed and dove in the lake.

"No!" Ruby went in after her. He hoped that she could swim, because his rash decision would cause him to drown if he didn't stay close to the shore. "Sapphire? SAPPHIRE!"

He went a bit farther. The was no sign of the brunette. Braving himself, he put his head underwater. Thankfully, the water in this particular lake wasn't as muddy as the others, but it was still hard to see. A dark figure was ten feet in front of him. He swam further to check it out.

It wasn't her. Instead, it was a monstrous fish, with glaring yellow eyes. Forgetting that he was underwater, Ruby shrieked and water filled his mouth. He realized that his feet couldn't touch the ground. His heart started to race. He popped his head back to the surface. "Help, HELP!"

Something grabbed his legs. Ruby shrieked again as the things dragged him...towards shore? Once he was on the rocks, something popped up from the water.

It was Sapphire, who was holding her pole and a large fish. How she managed to save him was a wonder. She doubled over into hysterical laughter.

"Y-your SCREAM! You sounded so girly!" Sapphire wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ruby's face was flushed with red. "H-hey! I saw a monster fish in there!"

"Whatever, you pansy. How much do you think this fish would fetch?"

He studied the fish closely. It was small enough to fit in the box, but still was an impressive size. "Dunno, maybe $15?"

Sapphire glanced at it one more time before hurling it in the ice box with perfect accuracy. All Sapphire has ever eaten was fish, fish, fish, in her 15 years of life. She saw advertisements on TV; cruel depictions of juicy steak and sweet cakes. Her stomach growled.

"Let's go home, I'm starving as hell."

-District 9-

Lyra started to cry.

She had never been good at technology. Her mother father, and great ancestors were tech experts. And here she was, a disappointment.

"No crying. You'll ruin the machine that way," a supervisor commanded. The older woman wrote something down on her clipboard.

Lyra sniffled and pretended to know what she was doing. She had a little above average knowledge of gears and wires, but in this district, she would be fail to get a job.

Emerald, a young boy sitting diagonally from Lyra, saw her misery and pitied her. He asked the person across from her if they could switch seats.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't understand how to build this trap. Where does this red wire go?"

"If you memorize the colors and how they bond, it's actually quite simple. The red wire should be plugged into the red circle right here. When that's done, you look at the other wires. The red is always made out of copper. So is this yellow one. Tie them like this and plug the yellow in here."

Slowly, she began to understand electrical currents and metals. Emerald was right. It was simple.

"Thank you! I understand so much better now!" Suddenly, she leaned over and gave him a hug. "You're the best person ever to live on this planet!"

"My lungs..." Emerald coughed out.

"Oops. Sorry." She sat back down and played with the mechanics, now fascinated by their abilities.

The supervisor was watching. She glared distastefully at Lyra and pulled one of her brown pigtails. "No. Playing. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Lyra gulped. "Y-yes ma'am!" She rubbed the side of her head where the woman had pulled her hair. She wanted to leave this stupid factory. She wanted to see what the world had to offer instead of cold metals. Like flowers and sunshine and trees and birds...

-District 10-

Y admired her work, which was a bright pink dress with glitter and little studded gems. Too bad she couldn't wear it. It was only for the Capitol women or an actress.

"Nice work," her mother praised. "But you should make the sleeves a little shorter."

She groaned. Everything had to be longer, shorter, fancier, or simpler. There was no "perfect dress," according to her mother.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Y said as she closed the door. District 10 was one of the nicer ones, luckily. There were boutiques and flowers and decent housing. Probably not as good as District 1, however.

Y decided to see if she could make X, one of her friends, to come outside. His parents were never home, so he was always sitting in a chair, sewing. She knocked on the window. X didn't like opening his door, because one time Y dragged him out.

"X, X, hey!" She made a funny face. X's face stayed the same. Apathetic and bored.

"What do you want?"

"Come outside, it's a beautiful day."

"No."

Y mustered up some fake tears. Hopefully he'll fall for it. "You're never hanging out with me. Are we even friends?"

"I know you're faking it. Please stop."

Y continued the act. She could see that it was making him nervous. "You're being meeeaaaan."

Giving up, X opened the door and walked outside. Y's face brightened up. _I knew it,_ X thought.

"Let's look at the shops!"

Y took his hand and pulled him towards a clothing store. "Can't you show some emotion?"

He made a fake smile.

"Ew, why are making a face at me?"

* * *

 **I'm not going to put in District 11 and 12 because too much reading and energy. Bianca and Wally are in 11, which specializes in medicine. A male OC and a female OC will be in District 12 because I can't think of anymore canon characters.**

 **This is the longest chapter I've(or is it I'd) ever written, so there are going to be some grammar or spelling mistakes. Please correct me on them.**

 **Please review! And follow!**


End file.
